


On the Mission

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the eighth part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, like here. </p>
<p>Continues on a few months after part 7, on the way back from Kakashi's mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mission

 

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: YamaKaka, side-pairings SasuNaru and IruKaka, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Previously:**

At the village gates, Kakashi arrived at 11.40pm, having moved slowly to ensure he was late as always, even if only by ten minutes. He arrived to see Tsunade and the other jounin already waiting for him...

* * *

**Now:**

Kakashi was walking through the woods, reading one of his books to ignore the rest of the team he was with. It had turned out that their mission involved going to the Cloud Village and back again, so he had been with the same few people for coming up on two months now.

"There aren't any villages nearby", one glaring genin noted.

"I'll make us somewhere to stay, looks like a storm is coming", the other jounin noted.

Kakashi barely looked up from his book, only glancing up once the house was completed. He was used to Yamato's construction jutsu, although this was the first time Naruto and Sasuke had seen it, as was obvious from Naruto's reaction, as he excitedly ran inside the moment that the large house was complete.

"Kakashi, you want to talk yet?" Yamato asked, as Sasuke followed Naruto into the wooden house.

"About what?" Kakashi asked disinterestedly, turning a page in his book.

"About whatever's been bothering you for this entire mission", Yamato stated.

"It's nothing", Kakashi said dismissively, walking into the house. Naruto and Sasuke had already taken a room, Kakashi pretending he couldn't hear them making out as he continued on to where he knew Yamato would have placed the other bedroom.

Kakashi entered the room, noting the wooden shutters that formed a window, which was necessary given the approaching storm. He heard Yamato enter and close the door, but ignored the other jounin, instead getting ready to get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi was lying awake, his head on his pack and one visible eye staring at the wall. In the room down the hall, Naruto was snoring loudly. Kakashi found himself feeling sorry for Sasuke, who was sleeping in the same room as the blond, although the noise was at least partially drowned out by the rain hammering against the window shutters.

"You're thoughts are keeping me awake", Yamato complained.

"Yeah, with all the noise from Naruto and the storm, it's me that's keeping you awake", Kakashi responded sarcastically.

"People snore, rain makes noise, but Kakashis don't normally think."

"Based on all the Kakashis you know?"

"Yeah, whatever, so what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Not important."

"Kakashi –"

"Not important", the silver-haired man repeated.

"Fine", Yamato replied, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. The older jounin was still thinking about what Iruka had said now almost three months ago...

_**"I never said I didn't want you, after all, I think you're just as hot as apparently every other guy in the village does, it's just..."** _

_**"Just what?" Kakashi prompted.** _ **Just hurry up and end this conversation,** _**Kakashi said to himself,** _ **then we can get onto the really good bit...in your bedroom. Although, I suppose the couch would work too...**

" _ **Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."**_

At the time, all Kakashi could think about was sex. He had spent much of this mission trying to work out a way of figuring out which person to be with, but he wasn't sure about the method he was currently thinking about.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Wanna tell me what's wrong so I can sleep?"

"If you wanted to figure out who to be with, how would you decide?"

"Well, you've slept with most of the guys in the village, can't you just rate them by bedroom activities? Assuming that you understand by 'bedroom activities' I don't mean just stuff that happens in the bedroom, as I doubt you restrict yourself to private places."

"Funny", Kakashi retorted. "That's all you've got, bedroom ratings?"

"Well, you were asking about guys to be with –"

"That wasn't a euphemism, I meant dating."

"You, in a relationship? Sorry, I just can't really see that happening."

"What about you?"

"I'm still in ANBU, Kakashi, I'm not really interested in making lengthy attachments."

"Well, maybe I am", Kakashi retorted immediately. His eyes widened slightly as he realised what he had said.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Yamato asked.

"Hn."

"Don't channel that irritable genin of yours, talk to me", Yamato encouraged, moving over to lie behind Kakashi.

"I didn't realise...er..."

"What you were saying? Yeah, I got that. Kakashi – mmph!" Yamato was cut off, as Kakashi rolled over, pulled down his mask, and pressed his mouth against Yamato's, all in one movement. Kakashi pressed himself hard against Yamato, the younger man's arms moving instinctively to circle the silver-haired man. Kakashi's tongue moved to wrap around Yamato's, making the younger man groan in pleasure.

Kakashi rolled backwards, pulling the brunette on top of him. He opened his legs so Yamato slipped between them, their hardening crotches pressing together.

"Kakashi, we should stop", Yamato groaned, pulling back from the kiss. Kakashi ignored Yamato, pressing his mouth against Yamato's neck and sucking hickeys into it.

"Don't wanna", Kakashi whined, before returning to suck marks into Yamato's neck. The younger man moaned, grinding downwards so that his hardening cock pressed against Kakashi's.

"Too many layers", Yamato complained, reaching down to unfasten his trousers.

"Hmm", Kakashi agreed, leaning up to kiss Yamato again.  _Knew I'd get you to shut up,_ he added to himself, as he pressed his tongue into Yamato's mouth again. He arched upwards slightly, encouraging Yamato to undo his trousers as well. The brunette did so, unfastening Kakashi's trousers and sliding his hand inside to grip Kakashi's growing erection.

"Want more?" Yamato asked.

"Fuck, yeah", Kakashi swore, as Yamato began teasingly pumping his shaft to full hardness. He shimmied slightly, his trousers falling down his legs slightly to give Yamato more room to play with him. Yamato pulled back, kneeling up to push his own trousers down, his hardened cock being released from his underwear. Kakashi watched Yamato, his eyes darkening as he took in the flushed appearance of his teammate, who was continuing to undress while kneeling over him.

Kakashi went to sit up, but Yamato pressed him back down to the floor, his hand flat on Kakashi's chest.

"Stay there", Yamato ordered, pushing his jacket off and tossing it aside. He reached down to pull down Kakashi's trousers, flipping the silver-haired man onto his front and pressing his fingers teasingly against the rim of Kakashi's hole.

"More", Kakashi begged, rotating his hips and pressing backwards against Yamato's teasing fingers. Yamato did so, pressing a finger into Kakashi's hole up to the first knuckle. Kakashi groaned, trying to get Yamato to press his finger further inside.

Yamato withdrew his finger, spitting on his palm and wiping the saliva around Kakashi's hole. He used it as lubricant, sliding his finger back inside Kakashi and stretching the older man. He soon slid another finger in alongside it, scissoring them inside Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin groaned again, still trying to get the brunette to do more. He pressed backwards, trying to rub against Yamato's cock to further arouse him into hurrying up.

"So needy", Yamato commented, as he slid a third finger inside Kakashi. He quickly finished stretching Kakashi and withdrew his fingers, sliding his cock inside instead. He set a rapid pace, gripping Kakashi's hips to give himself more leverage. He pulled Kakashi up on to all fours to allow himself to pound in and out of the older jounin even faster.

"So good", Kakashi moaned, as his prostate was struck repeatedly by Yamato's rock-hard erection inside him.

"So are you", Yamato groaned, as Kakashi repeatedly clenched and unclenched his hole, increasing Yamato's pleasure with every thrust.

Yamato pulled out, flipped Kakashi over, and pushed the older man's knees up in the air. Kakashi reached down, grabbing Yamato's outer thighs and encouraging him to continue:

"Put it back in", Kakashi gasped out, as Yamato's fingers played with the head of Kakashi's cock, resting against the older man's shirt. Yamato didn't respond, rather pulling up Kakashi's legs and pressing himself back inside the tight and inviting hole. Kakashi let out a long moan as Yamato reseated himself, grasping at Yamato's thighs and trying to get more from the younger man. Yamato lifted Kakashi's legs onto his own shoulders, sliding his hands up Kakashi's legs to press against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi allowed himself to be bent almost in half, the angle feeling amazing even before Yamato started moving.

"So tight", Yamato groaned.

"Move", Kakashi begged, before letting out a load moan as Yamato did so, fucking Kakashi with earnest.

Both men moaned, with increasing volume and frequency, as they rapidly neared their peaks. Yamato allowed Kakashi's legs to slip from his shoulders and wrap around his waist, his hands moving to Kakashi's hips to pull Kakashi up onto his lap. The position allowed him to slide in even deeper, his hand wrapping around Kakashi's cock and jerking it roughly. Kakashi let out one last and long moan as he came hard, dirtying his shirt with his come. Yamato moaned loudly as well, as he came inside Kakashi's ass, pulling out in time to shoot the last of it across Kakashi's ass cheeks. He released his hold on Kakashi's cock and hip, flopping down beside the older man.

"Good distraction", Yamato commented, panting roughly.

"Huh?"

"As good as you are, I still remember what we were talking about before...that."

"Whatever", Kakashi said dismissively, reaching for his pack to grab a small towel to clean himself off. He pulled his pants up, rolling over to fall asleep – or at least to go back to thinking about what to do.

"You want to talk about it now?" Yamato asked. Kakashi ignored him in favour of pretending to be asleep, making Yamato shrug: "Your choice", he commented, before he too went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi was the last to wander out to join the the other three waiting for him.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto", Kakashi said.

"Ready to go?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah", Kakashi said. Yamato nodded and collapsed the house, the wood he'd created being destroyed, so that no traces of their presence were left behind.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto watched Yamato destroy the house with his usual amazement.

"Yeah?"

"If Naruto hadn't been asleep last night, I'd kill you for scarring him with all that noise", the dark-haired genin threatened, before going of to stand beside Naruto.

After Yamato was finished, Naruto and Sasuke went off ahead.

"What did Sasuke say?" Yamato asked curiously.

"He heard us last night. Just threatening me over what would happen if Naruto had overheard and got scarred."

"I see. Do you want to talk about your dating issue yet?"

"You know, my birthday's coming up in a few days", Kakashi mused, ignoring Yamato's question.

"Fine, I'll pretend nothing's bothering you", Yamato dismissed, heading off to join Naruto and Sasuke ahead of them, leaving Kakashi to muse over Iruka's words, and if he really did want to be with someone rather than just sleep around.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Kakashi's Birthday!**


End file.
